Backstreet (Sequel Still a Boy!)
by araraaa
Summary: Luhan sadar Sehun bukanlah anak kecil lagi. Dan Sehun -menyembunyikan hubungannya dari teman-temannya. Siapakah kekasih Sehun? HUNHAN FF this is sequel for Still A Boy!


Ini sequel dari still a boy! Maaf kalo gaje!

ENJOY THE STORY

"Annyeong," sapa Luhan pada teman sekelasnya. "Hai Luhan," Luhan tersenyum mendapati jawaban kompak dari teman-temannya. Luhan segera berjalan menuju kursinya yang berada di dekat kursi Chanyeol dan Kris. Luhan memandangi dua kursi yang masih kosong tak berpenghuni itu. 'Kemana dua tiang listrik itu?' pikir Luhan. Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Luhan, Suho, namja yang duduk di depannya menyahut. "Mereka sedang berpacaran," bisik Suho. Luhan mengeryit bingung. Chanyeol? Biasa, Baekhyunlah. Tapi Kris?

"Memangnya kau tidak tahu namsan tower itu berpacaran dengan teman sekelas adikmu?" tanya Suho mendapati raut wajah Luhan yang terlihat bingung. Luhan menggeleng. "Sehun tak pernah cerita," balas Luhan pelan. Ya, Sehun memang tak pernah bercerita tentang kekasih Kris. Ia biasanya hanya menyebut Kyungsoo atau Baekhyun karena memang dua namja itu yang paling sering bermesraan. "Tao namanya," Suho memberitahu. Luhan mengangguk. "Namja bermata panda itu? Adikku sering bersamanya," jelas Luhan.

"Hei," sapa tiga orang namja yang baru datang dan mulai mendekati Luhan dan Suho yang masih asyik bercerita. "Hei, kami melewatkan sesuatu?" tanya salah satu dari mereka. Luhan menggeleng. "Kami tidak membicarakan hal yang penting. Kris, kau berpacaran dengan Tao?" tanya Luhan tanpa basa-basi. Chen, namja yang tadi bertanya merengutkan alisnya bingung. "Kau baru tau Luhan?" tanyanya. Luhan mengangguk. "Hahaha, kasihan sekali dirimu Luhan, diantara kita berenam hanya kau yang belum memiliki kekasih," ledek Chanyeol. Luhan hanya mempoutkan bibirnya. "Setidaknya aku masih suci, tidak terkena virus kalian," balasnya sengit. Mereka berlima tertawa. "Suci apanya hah? Kau bahkan pernah menonton video yadong bersama Kai bukan?" kali ini Kris yang bersuara. Yang lain tertawa sedangkan Luhan menutup wajahnya. Kai yang baru datang sempat mendengar namanya disebut. "Kudengar ada yang menyebut video yadong?"

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan sendiri menuju kantin. Tadi ia lihat hyungnya mendapat materi tambahan. Sepertinya ia harus rela semeja dengan teman-temannya yang sedang berpacaran.

"Sehun! Sini saja!" teriak Suho. Sehun menoleh. Suho sudah keluar? Lalu hyungnya? Belum sempat Sehun bertanya, Luhan sudah menepuk bahunya. "Kelasnya sudah selesai, Hun. Kajja makan," ajak Luhan lalu menarik lengan Sehun. Sehun hanya diam menurut. "Kenapa memilih meja yang besar, hyung?" tanya Sehun saat mendapati meja kantinnya yang biasanya hanya untuk empat orang kini bisa digunakan untuk sekitar 8 orang. Biasanya meja ini digunakan untuk anak yang mau bekerja kelompok sepulang sekolah dikantin.

"Karena kita akan ramai!" jerit Suho. Sehun hanya melongo. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menghempaskan pantatnya dikursi sebelah Sehun. "Hai, Hun. Sudah pesan makanan?" tanyanya. Sehun mengangguk pelan. Bersikap was-was pada keadaan sekitar. Biasanya, jika ada Baekhyun maka ada...

"HEI WHASSUP BRO!" Sehun menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Benar dugaannya. Ada Baekhyun maka ada Chanyeol. Dan biasanya akan ditambah Kai dan Kyungsoo mengingat meja ini masih terlalu besar jika hanya digunakaan untuk lima orang.

Tak lama, Kai dan Kyungsoo datang bersama Kris, Tao, Chen dan dua sunbaenya yang ia kenal dekat, Xiumin dan Lay. Mereka duduk dalam satu meja dan menarik beberapa kursi dari meja sebelah agar jumlahnya pas. Ternyata ini yang dimaksud ramai oleh Suho. Ramai karena banyak orang, ramai karena meja yang terlalu sempit dan ramai karena mereka saling bermesraan...

"Hyung! Aku juga mau diciumm~" Sehun pura-pura merajuk kepada Luhan yang berada disampingnya ketika ia melihat lagi-lagi Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun. Luhan hanya tertawa geli lalu mencium pipi Sehun yang saat ini tepat duduk disampingnya. Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Chanyeol yang dibalas tatapan kesal olehnya. "Aku juga dicium," pancing Sehun kekanakan. "Pantas bocah! Dia kan hyungmu!" balas Chanyeol tak mau kalah. "Chanyeol sudah!" Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol lalu tertawa geli melihat reaksi Sehun yang masih saja meledek Chanyeol. "Kau ini apa-apaan sih Hunnie," bisik Luhan. "Biar hyung! Habis, mereka bermesraan sih didepanku~"

.

.

.

"Hyung cium aku!"

"Hyung aku mau seperti Chanyeol~"

Chu~ "Saranghae Hyung~"

"Hyung aku cium ya~"

Begitu terus. Setiap menyaksikan teman-temannya saling bermesraan, Sehun pasti manja ke Luhan. Minta dicium, minta diperlakukan sama seperti pasangan kekasih, mengatakan cinta, dan lainnya. Luhan mulai merasa aneh dengan Sehun, namun berusaha dianggapnya biasa.

"Hyung~ aku ingin menciummu~" Luhan bergidik ngeri mendapati Sehun memejamkan mata, memonyongkan bibir dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada pipinya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di taman bersama pasangan Baekhyun-Chanyeol. Luhan melirik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang terpana mendapati reaksi Sehun kali ini. Jujur, ini yang terparah.

"Kyaaa Hunnieee!" Luhan menjerit ketakutan. Sehun segera membuka matanya melihat sang hyung tercinta kabur darinya. "Yaaa hyung!" Sehun berlari mengejar Luhan yang masih berlari memutari taman. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkikik geli melihat Luhan yang sebegitu takutnya pada Sehun yang ingin menciumnya.

"Hyung!" Sehun berhenti sejenak dan mengatur nafasnya. Luhan? Tak jauh berbeda. Sehun mulai berjalan pelan mendekati Luhan yang mendudukkan diri dengan santainya dirumput. "Hyung," Sehun menepuk pundak Luhan, membuat Luhan menoleh. "Hyung percaya..." ucap Luhan disela-sela deru nafasnya yang masih memburu. Sehun mengerutkan kening. "Percaya apa hyung? Aku tampan?" tanyanya narsis. "Hyung percaya Hun... Kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi!" ujar Luhan masih dengan wajah takutnya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh hanya bisa menunjukkan raut kebingungan. Sedangkan Sehun tertawa terbahak mendengarnya. "Haha! Hyung~ aku kan hanya ingin menciummu... Mumumu~" Sehun kembali memonyongkan bibirnya. Luhan mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada bibir Sehun. "Hyung saja yang mencium Hunnie, wajahmu mengerikan dengan pose seperti itu," Lalu Luhan mengecup sekilas pipi Sehun. Entah kenapa, kali ini Sehun merasa aneh dengan ciuman Luhan.

.

.

.

Sehun suka menggoda Luhan. Dari dulu sampai sekarang. Jika dulu ia akan menggoda Luhan karena wajah cantiknya, kini ia menggoda Luhan layaknya sepasang kekasih. Ia melakukan itu karena ingin menyinggung temannya yang sering bermesraan dihadapannya.

"Suho hyung, Lay hyung, kalian tidak pernah terlihat mesra, kenapa?" tanya Sehun pada Suho dan lay yang kini duduk dihadapannya dimeja kantin. Suho tersenyum tipis. "Anak kecil tidak boleh tahu..." Sehun merengut. "Chen hyung dan Xiumin hyung berpacaran juga bukan? Tetapi kenapa kalian tampak biasa saja..." Sehun mulai memikirkan perbandingan jauh antara Chanyeol-Baekhyun dan Kai-Kyungsoo dengan Chen-Xiumin dan Suho-Lay. Kalau Kris-Tao? Mereka seperti angin, sesuai keadaan. Intinya, mereka tahu kapan saat bermesraan dan kapan saat untuk serius. Tidak seperti Chanyeol-Baekhyun dan Kai-Kyungsoo yang bermesraan terus atau Chen-Xiumin dan Suho-Lay yang diam terus.

"Hunnie, berpacarankan tidak harus ditunjukkan dengan sikap mesra, berpelukan, saling cium atau lainnya. Dalam berpacaran, yang perlu ditunjukkan hanya kasih sayang, rasa saling mencintai dan terikat satu sama lain. Hal itu dapat diwujudkan dengan menunjukkan perhatian dan pengertian kita terhadap sang kekasih," jelas Chen. Suho mengangguk, "Cinta itu atas dasar kasih sayang, bukan nafsu," lanjutnya. Sehun mengangguk. "Jadi, begitu ya... Lalu yang lain kemana?" Luhan yang sedari tadi diam kini menunduk. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dalam diri Sehun. Sehun, adiknya yang tampan itu, apa kini sedang jatuh cinta? Pada siapa? Mengapa perasaannya tidak enak?

"Hyungku sayang, mengapa melamun eum? Jangan terlalu sering memikirkanku," goda Sehun sambil mencolek-colek dagu Luhan. Empat orang lainnya yang berada dalam satu meja terpana. Separah inikah Sehun jika menggoda Luhan? Astaga astaga!

.

.

.

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya. Waktu masih menunjukkan tengah malam, namun rasanya ia tak sanggup melanjutkan tidurnya. "Aku tidak yakin. Mana mungkin Hunnie..." Luhan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika melihat Sehun menggeliat dari tidurnya. Luhan bangkit dan mengambil sebuah buku catatan dari meja belajarnya. Diraihnya pulpen dan berjalan menuju jendela yang menghubungkan antara balkon dan kamar. Luhan duduk dibingkai jendela dan mulai menulis beberapa hal yang mengganggu pikirannya belakangan ini.

_Aku tahu. Yeah. Tidak mungkin ia mencintaiku. Ia hanya butuh pelampiasan karena teman-temannya yang suka menggodanya itu. Tapi jujur, ini menggangguku. What should i do? I won't to love him. He is my best_

Luhan terlonjak kaget sangat kertas yang berada digenggamannya direbut seseorang. Sehun, berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah garangnya. "Kenapa hyung tidak tidur?" omelnya. Luhan bangkit dari duduknya. "Hyung terbangun. Kau sendiri?" Luhan balik mengomel. Sehun mendesah pelan. "Kau tidak ada disampingku, jadi aku terbangun," Luhan kembali melonjak kaget. Bukan, bukan karena kata-kata Sehun. Itu sudah biasa didengarnya. Tetapi apa? Kali ini Sehun menyebutnya apa? Bukan hyung tapi KAU! Bukan HYUNG! KAU! Astaga! Sehun, tak sadarkah kau sedang berhadapan dengan hyungmu sendiri?

Luhan kembali ke ranjangnya dan Sehun. Sehun memeluknya layaknya sebuah guling. Luhan yang memang memiliki tubuh lebih mungil dari Sehun hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

.

.

.

Luhan akui, segala perubahan yang terjadi pada diri Sehun, ia menyukainya. Ia menyukai bagaimana Sehun menggodanya, merajuk memintanya untuk mencium pipinya, atau sekedar minta dipeluk. Luhan sadar ini salah, ia mulai merasa ada yang salah terhadap dirinya. Namun ia berusaha melupakannya.

Ia menggenggam ponselnya dengan erat. Takut kalau-kalau Sehun muncul dan merebut ponselnya. Eomma dan Appa mereka belum memberi Sehun ponsel. Umur Sehun baru dua belas sedangkan Eomma dan Appa mereka bilang jika usia yang tepat untuk mulai memegang ponsel adalah tiga belas, jadi Sehun masih harus menunggu satu tahun lagi.

Luhan berusaha mencari kata kunci yang akan di search nya di google. Bingung ingin menulis apa, akhirnya diketiklah pertanyaan yang selama ini berputar diotaknya.

'Apa salah jika mencintai saudara kandung?'

Luha menghela nafas. Setelah membaca dari berbagai blog, ia menemukan satu kesamaan. Brother Complex. Ia mengidap Brother Complex. Kelainan macam apa itu?

Sehun masuk ke kamar dengan bertelanjang dada. Luhan yang tadinya sedang melamun kini membelalakkan matanya kaget. Sehun mulai mendekati Luhan dan berlutut dihadapannya. Tangannya diletakkannya di lutut Luhan.

"Hyung.."

"Mm..."

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi, tapi... Aku... Mencintaimu hyung. Kurasa begitu..." jelas Sehun sambil menatap mata Luhan. Luhan terdiam. Bukan hanya dirinya, tetapi adiknya juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya! Hatinya terasa bahagia namun sedih disaat yang bersamaan.

"Hyung kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun saat melihat ekspresi Luhan yang tampak lesu. Luhan menyodorkan ponselnya. Masih terbuka blog yang memuat berbagai hal tentang Brother Complex. Sehun membacanya dengan seksama. "Kau... Juga memiliki rasa yang sama?" Luhan mengangguk lesu. Sehun tersenyum. "Hyung mau menjadi kekasihku?" Luhan mendongak. Sehun sudah berdiri sejak ia menyodorkan ponselnya pada Sehun. "Ta-tapi..." Sehun menatap Luhan sambil tersenyum. Luhan ikut tersenyum dan dengan ragu ia mengangguk.

"Kita harus menjaga ini, tak ada yang boleh tau termasuk Eomma dan Appa," bisik Sehun lalu memeluk Luhan erat.

.

.

.

"Hun, tidak minta cium pada hyungmu lagi?" wajah Luhan merona mendengar ucapan frontal Kai pada adiknya sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis. Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya ke pipi Luhan lalu mengecup pipi itu lama.

"Hei lihat, aku memeluk Baekkie loh!" goda Chanyeol ikut-ikutan Kai. Sehun kembali tersenyum dan memeluk Luhan erat.

"Hei! Sehun, mengapa belakangan ini kau selalu terlihat diam, tidak seperti biasanya. Biasanya kau akan merajuk pada Luhan, tapi mengapa belakangan ini kau kalem tapi makin menempel pada Luhan?" sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari bibir Suho yang sebenarnya mewakili semua pertanyaan temannya yang berpikiran sama.

Lagi-lagi, Sehun hanya tersenyum. Dibawah meja, tangannya menggenggam tangan Luhan erat.

Gak sesuai keinginan ya? Yaudah review aja deh. Gomawoo


End file.
